Pirate captain jaune
by Luluby56
Summary: Jaune's ship was attacked by the strongest Grimm ever recorded, the kraken. Now when he thinks his life is finally at an end he wakes up in front of ozpin.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note- this story just came to me when I watch pirates of the caribbean, terminator, and Rwby. All in a row. Also I don't know whether or not if I'm going to actually update much but I hope at least that it's a good idea for a story and if any one wants to they can steal the idea and make there own version of it. Well I hope you enjoy and any feed back is most appreciated.

CAAAPTAIN! Yelled several people as they saw from a distance there ship being wrapped up in several large black tentacles protected by white bone plated armor that had sustained heavy damage with very visible large cracks and some parts just completely missing.

The group of people watched in horror as there ship, there home was slowly being crushed by the large black tentacles and to there complete disbelief there captain was still on bored. They had all known him well enough to know that even though they all saw that ship as there home, if they couldn't defend it they would have to abandon it, it was there code that home is where family is. Yet he did not abandon the ship. NO! He had to go play hero again and stay behind to distract the demonic beast while every one else got away not knowing that he chose to stay behind alone.

"We have to go back. He'll die if we don't help him." Said one of the men on the smaller boat. He was a tall blond with wild short hair, a dark golden trench coat, worn over a black shirt and a small thin yellow scarf, he was also wearing black pants, and long brown boots meant for easy movement. His voice was covered with worry and anger, that if his captain were to get out this alive he will beat the ever living shit out of him, 'an ark always keeps his word. My ass!' he thought as he was heading to the steering wheel until he was stopped by his vice captain.

"Yin stop." Demanded another male on the boat. He much like the blond, he was a tall man who had neat shoulder length black hair, and wore an all black out fit that oddly looked a lot like a butlers suit, but was clearly meant for combating. "And do what? Hu belladanna. Sit on my ass and watch as the very man who I looked up to, go down with his ship like a good captain. Fuck that we have to go save him as his cre-" the young blond male now Identified as yin was unable to finish his raged induced sentence, as he was cut off by the same male "as his crew we have to respect his actions and you know dam well as I do and every one else hear that if the captain were to have thought of a way to get all of us out alive then he would have taken it and come with us. But he couldn't think of one-" belladanna said before he to was interrupted by some one else. "so he decided to stay behind and sacrifice him self so that we can all get away safely right." Said a young boy who seemed to be the youngest and smallest one in the group of seven. The boy had black hair with the occasional string of red hear and there, he wore a long sleeve white shirt, with a black leather vest over it, along side with matching black pants and shoes, and his signature red hood.

After his words every one looked back to there ship, witch was now growing smaller and smaller, with looks of understanding, regret, pain, and sorrow. "Of course that's the reason why he stayed behind." Said a female voice. Every one turned to look at her. The voice had come from yet another blond, but this time female, about average height, long smooth neat hair that covers most of her back, she was wearing a long sleeve black shirt, white matching pants and combat boots, she was also wearing the tattered flag of there ship like a cape, and she was holding a baby rapped in a blue blanket fast a sleep. "But there is one thing that you all have forgotten." The female blond stated. "Yah. And what's that." Answered a very upset and now depressed yin. " he wanted us all to live." She stated bluntly. "Do you all remember when you first met him." She asked every one, who in term looked at her surprised. "We all thought the same thing about him. That he was nothing more than some pirate wanna be that wanted to make a name for him self." She said as she began to walk over to the front of the ship baby in hand and all eyes on her. "But he proved us all wrong. Not only by going out of his way to help us but also anyone and every one else around him, he showed us just how much he truly loves humanity and that he was more than willing to die protecting it." She was now at the front, starting off, at the vast open sea where there ship once floated. She then turned back around and looked ate each and every one of the ark crew, giving them a smile that warmed there heart much like there captain could when ever they were down. "He stayed on that ship so that we could live and continue exploring and fighting Grimm and if fate were to have it, settle down and have a family." She finished as the looks of the remaining crew gave her were ones of a new found resolve and respect for her. "And besides his line doesn't end hear. More than sure that when our child grows older he will have the same love for humanity, as his father." She added as she held the child in her hands closer to her.

Mean while on the ship before it sank

'Hack' 'slash' 'clang' 'bam' 'boom'

The sound of metal meeting flesh, of armor against blade, and guns and cannons going off, could be heard from miles away thought the captain of the ship as he was currently fending off the biggest aquatic Grimm he has ever seen. It was a losing battle as he was beginning to run out of gunpowder, loaded cannons, and what little dust his ship had, his attire was also all torn apart with his once amazing thick black leather long coat did little to keep him safe, his matching pants and combat boots which were also meant to endure any harsh punishment were now barely in one piece. He was standing on the center of the deck panting and breathing heavily, several severe wounds present on the man. "Dam this thing is power full. Heh never thought that I would go down like this." The captain said to him self as he looked down to the floor hat covering his face. "But that sure as hell doesn't mean that'll I'll role on my back and wait for my death!" The captain roared as he lunged him self at the black tentacles hacking away at the smaller ones first gradually making his way to the bigger ones sinking the ship. Once he finally made his way to one of the larger tentacles he was stopped in his tracker, when all of a sudden the smaller ones just began to move faster than before and began landing clean hits on the poor captains already injured body. He naturally tried his best to defend him self but was soon launched across the boat and into his personal cabin. "Dam thing is toying with me." The captain said rather irritated that not only was he being toyed by a Grimm the very thing he huntes and that it just nocked his hate off of the ship reveling a rather young man around 17 years of age, with messy short blond hair and dark blue eyes.

The tentacles surrounding the ship soon began to crush the ship slowly. Making it sink.

"Looks like this is the of the line for me." Said the rather young blond as he finally let his beaten up body rest on the ruble that was once his personal chambers. "I hope jack doesn't get to pissed about me letting his ship sink." He continued as he now felt his entire body be submerged under the water. This was it he thought as he began to slowly float to the top of his chambers. He didn't struggle for breath or even tried to escape, he knew this was the end of him and that he has no regrets on how he lived his life as a pirate. Surprisingly he didn't find drowning as painful as most said it to be, to him it felt cold and metallic and wait a fucking minute. The young blond captain soon found him self coughing and gasping for air, as he opened his eyes only to see that he was in so sort of metallic room with only one man sitting in the middle. " greetings jaune ark and welcome back to the world of the living." Said an old yet young looking man with grey hair and a green scarf. "Who (cough) the hell ( cough) are you." Jaune said some how able to finish his sentence. "Well since I know your name I guess it's only fair that you know mine. My name is ozpin and welcome to the 21st century."


	2. Authers note

I know that my fanfic isn't very popular, but for those who are interested I want to let you know that I am in fact still going to continue this. I am also not going to update for a while because when I started writing I didn't really think everything through.

So I'm going to to try and plot out the story first before continue and also looking back on the first chapter I also did that with out thinking so I'm going to write it.

It will take me time cuz I'm not good at this, but that don't mean that I won't try, another reason why it might take me time is because I keep on thinking of different ideas for different fanfic's, for different shows and it's eating me alive to just try and focus on one. If any one has a suggestion on how to help me focus then please tell me. Any way I have thought threw some of it already but like I said not really good at this stuff. Oh and if you guys want a pacific paring or parings then do tell me otherwise I'm going have to make this a jaune x harem and I think there's already enough of those. Any way hear are the some lines that you can expect in future chapters.

"By the seven seas I really am in the future."

"I brought you hear for a reason mr ark"

"Who Are there?" "They are your new crew."

"And what the hell do you know, you come from a time when shooting bullets from a stick was a thing."

"What are they doing hear?" "We need them."

"Not all of us are mind and soul less."

"What people hear have animal ears."

"Leave my son out of this." "He has the potential to become an unbelievable power full fighter?"

"Jaune I know what your planning and while many would think it smart we both know just how dangers it is."

"Your not power full enough to wield her yet."

"If you wish to grow stronger then you must learn from your descendants."

"You truly are like blade, your leis won't work on me."

"What!? How do you know that technic." "My master taught it to me."

"I made a promise to my crew and my family's grave and I plane to keep it."

"I won't be the one who defeats the queen. He will."

"Nooooorrrraaaaa!"

I think that enough. I hope that at least gets you a little bit excited. Also there not in order so just let your imagination run wild.

P.S. I'm doing all of this on a tablet, so yah wish me luck.


End file.
